Deviant Desires
by HannahMCR
Summary: Ginny satisfies her deviant desires with a Death Eater - Bellatrix Lestrange. WARNINGS: canon character death, sadomasochism, underage sex. Please review.


Deviant Desires

_(AN: A Bellatrix/Ginny S&M fic. If sadomasochism isn't your thing, TURN BACK NOW.)_

One would think that the entire Weasley family would celebrate Bellatrix Lestrange's death; she was, after all, a Death Eater. However, in the youngest Weasley – who herself had been an inch from death at Bella's hands more than once – there was a quiet sense of discontent after her death, mostly when she undressed and saw the little scar on her left hip.

!*!*!*!

_The girl was blindfolded on the bed, sitting calmly. Her clothes lay in a heap on the floor, somewhere. She heard a swish of clothing and felt a pressure on the bed. She found herself being pushed backwards and fell against the pillows eagerly. Thick curls tickled her face as the owner of the hair moved Ginny's arms to the headboard, where they were tied with some sort of cord. Ginny squirmed slightly and was rewarded with a hard smack to her face. Oddly, the girl didn't cry out. She instead pressed her body flush against the other's, still-clothed torso._

_Bellatrix leaned away from her. "You're such a pain slut. Sneaking here to meet me to satisfy your deviant desires – with a Death Eater, no less."_

_Ginny moaned softly as Bella manipulated her sibilants in the way the teen liked. She tried to lift her body up again, but Bella's palm on her stomach kept her still._

_Bella shifted, and moved to lean over Ginny, putting pressure on her raised arms and her thighs to keep her still. She licked the redhead once between the breasts. "You play your sick little games with _me_, of all people. Not that I'm complaining." She trailed a sharp fingernail down Ginny's ribs. The girl hissed and arched up again. "Ooh, that one bled, dear. First blood of the night." _

_Bella trailed her finger back up the cut, swirling on a spot near her breast. There was a sort of sucking noise, and Ginny had the impression Bella was licking the blood off her fingers. The thought aroused her even more, and she twisted under the older woman._

"_Patience, my dear. Yes, it's been a long time. I'm a busy woman, you know. People to kill, information to gather – and little girls to torment."_

_Bella's weight came off Ginny, who tensed in anticipation. The first swish rang a cry from Ginny when it hit her abdomen, desperately close to her aching cunt. The second strike was even closer, and Ginny twisted so the leather might hit her where she needed it. Bellatrix, in response, shoved Ginny's feet apart and bound them to the bottom of the bed, and resumed her slow, arousing lashing of Ginny's body._

_When Ginny was suitably incoherent, Bellatrix stopped. Ginny heard some more swishes of clothing, and then Bella pressed her naked body against Ginny's. The friction on her newly whipped abdomen made her gasp, and she pressed back against her._

"_I believe, my dear, that I must run. My Lord calls."_

_Ginny squirmed under her. "Don't." Her voice was rough._

_Bellatrix chuckled darkly. Her fingers trailed down Ginny's abdomen, past the hair, and rubbed her clit firmly. Ginny, having been so close for so long, finally felt some relief._

_A few moments later, Bellatrix chuckled again and got off the bed. Ginny heard some more rustling, and then a cool point of steel touched her hip. She couldn't tell what Bellatrix was carving._

_Suddenly, with no more warning than a peck on the lips, Bellatrix – along with the blindfold – were gone._

_Ginny looked down and saw the cut on her hip, bleeding freely. It was in the shape of a ragged heart. She trailed her fingers over the blood and smiled._

!*!*!*!

Harry never asked about the scars; he seemed to sense it was best not to. Why Ginny ever agreed to marry him, she'd never know. A mediwitch had asked once, when Ginny was having a check-up while pregnant with James. Ginny had done nothing more than trail her fingers over the scar and vehemently disagree with having it healed.

_(AN: Please review! It's possible that more stuff in this vein might show up. Who'd be interested in that? If not, I'll just keep my fantasies to myself.)_


End file.
